


Animal

by guineagirl5



Series: Song Inspired Harringrove Fics [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: Billy was almost like an animal.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is, like, super short but I wrote it in like 10 minutes and I love this song and didn't feel like planning something out so *shrug* It's just written as the thoughts came into my head 
> 
> Animal-Def Leppard

Steve had never met anyone as... _raw_ as Billy Hargrove. Billy’s whole being had been stripped down to its barest essentials by a man who Billy was made to call Sir. A father who really wasn’t one. Billy's whole soul had been bared as much as he pretended it wasn't.

_"I'm fine, Princess."_

People said Billy was hard to read. Said he always looked unbothered by the things around him. But Steve saw each of Billy’s emotions as clear as day in the blond’s eyes, saw how his jaw ticked in annoyance. Could tell how when Billy’s lips were stretched a little too tight over his teeth in a smile that the boy was ready to burst with barely contained fire. Steve didn’t see too much of that fire directed at himself anymore. For him, Billy had a soft and comfortable warmth.

_"I'll never hurt you."_

That warmth could change at any time, people kept telling him. Billy was damaged, he was like a wounded creature ready to lash out and protect itself. _Be careful._ Sure, Billy had his bad days. But he was never out of his mind enough to hurt his beloved. And Steve knew that and would tell any unbelievers just what he thought of their assessment of big, bad, Billy Hargrove. 

_"My Pretty Boy." _

What he wouldn’t tell people though, was how Billy engulfed Steve in bed, how the blond would really fall into something close to base instincts with a need to touch and kiss and bite. Billy would tell Steve how cherished he was, how much Billy had wanted to take Steve to bed all day with his all-consuming lust. At the end of their sessions, Steve felt protected and loved to such a degree that he felt burned up. He felt like Billy would throw himself in front of a bullet just so Steve wouldn’t feel any ounce of pain. 

_"Steve..."_

In that way, Billy was a protector, loyal and true. An animal. But that’s all humans really are, right? 

_"I love you."_


End file.
